


Before He Comes Of Age

by Avery_West



Series: QueerSamWeek [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, daddycest, underage!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery_West/pseuds/Avery_West





	Before He Comes Of Age

John had sworn to himself and Sam that no matter what they wouldn’t go “all the way” until Sammy was legal. He loved his boys equally and since he had made Dean wait, Sam had to wait as well.

But damn if that wasn’t the hardest thing to remember when his younger son was teasing the head of his cock with tiny kitten licks.


End file.
